Mom and Baby
Mom and Baby are two characters who are gender swaps of Pop and Cub. They have never meant to meet face to face though, or heard of each other. Like Cub, Baby dies alot due to Mom's attention span. Baby wears a shirt that covers her entire body, and small hat with hair fur going down her head. Mom wears a robe that is completely black, with a yellow hat. Mom rarely dies, but has died in So Sweet!!, Havin' A Ball (Fan Version), Flippin' Burgers (Fan Version), Havin' A Ball, See You Later, Elevator, Stealing the Spotlight, Class Act, Baby died a lot, but survives a few of featuring which are You're Bakin' Me Crazy (Fan Version), Be careful..., Dopework, Don't Yank My Chain (Fan Version), Just Desert, Rink Hijinks, A Sucker for Love, Road Kill, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Doggone It (debatable), .The episodes Baby appears without Mom is Treasure Those Idol Moments, Rink Hijinks, and It's A Snap. The only time Mom appears without Baby is Something Fishy. Mom and Baby's Episodes Starring Roles #Razor Sharp #Mommin' Up #Rocket Science #Havin' A Ball #Chip Off the Ol' Block (Fan Version) #Havin' A Ball #Read 'Em and Weep #Clause for Concern #And the Kitchen Sink #Theaters... #A Sucker for Love #The Last Straw #Snip Snip Hooray! #Water Way to Go #Stealing the Spotlight #Doggone It Featuring #Super Christmas #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Concrete Solution (Fan Version) #Sharpen Your Skills #You Trip Me Up #So Sweet!! #Be Careful... #Spiked Your Computer #Dopework #Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) #Flippin' Burgers (Fan Version) #Treasure Those Idol Moments (Baby only) #Don't Yank My Chain (Fan Version) #The Hoover Dam #Just Desert #Can't Stop Coffin #From Hero to Eternity (Fan Version) #Kitchen Kringle (Baby only) #Rink Hijinks (Baby only) #It's A Snap (Baby only) #Something Fishy (Mom only) #Road Kill #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #I Get a Trick Out of You #Let It Slide (Baby only) #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found Deaths Mom #So Sweet!!: Crushed by a ferris wheel seat #Havin' A Ball: Crushed by the bed Superspeed was in #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by the door #Havin' A Ball 2: Shredded by a helicopter #See you later elevator: Dies when the building explodes (body seen) #Stealing the Spotlight: Boils to death under Wooly's light #Class Act: Killed when the school explodes Baby #Razor Sharp: Crushed by a block #Super Christmas: Crushed by a piece of Superspeed's house #Mommin' Up: Slips and causes head to crack open #Concrete Solution: Crushed by a piece of the bride #Sharpen your skills: Splattered by a car #You Trip Me Up: Ran over by a car #So Sweet: Crushed by a ferris wheel seat #Spiked your computer: Burns to death #Rocket Science: Smashed by the rocket as it comes down #Havin' A Ball: Dies when the helicopter falls and explodes #Gems the Breaks: Vaporized by Splendont's laser #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by the door #Treasure those idol moments: Crushed by a boulder #Havin' A Ball 2: Crushed by Goofy's bed #Read Em and Weep: Beaten' to death by Mom's shovel. #The Hoover Dam: Crushed between the rails into pieces #Can't stop coffin: Crushed by a grave #And the Kicthen Sink: Drown in the bathtub #Clause for Concern: After the credits, crushed by the door when Mom opens it #See you later, elevator: dies in the explosian #From Hero to Eternity: Torn apart by the waser machine #Kicthen Kringle: Dies when the building explodes #Theaters...:Electoted to death by the TV #Its a Snap: Head smashed by a bear trap #The Last Straw: Head explodes #Snip Snip Hooray: Mouth and thoat cut up by the razor after Mom plugs it in #Water Way to Go: Sliced into pieces by the propellers #Stealing the Spotlight: Top half explodes from the heat of the lights #Class Act: Killed in the school explosian #Let it Slide: Cut in half by Wooly's antlers (debatable) #Concrete Solution: Crushed by the stomach of Candy #Sea What I Found: Head burned threw by the suns light Trivia *In fan version episodes, they take place of Pop and Cub. Category:Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Bears Category:Cub-Sue Characters